


Wait a minute, Mister Postman!

by Y0_mama



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Anal Sex, Deepthroating, Face-Fucking, First Time, M/M, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Sex Toys, chubby!Taako, ripped!Kravitz, virgin!kravitz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 10:30:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12209436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Y0_mama/pseuds/Y0_mama
Summary: Kravitz is a delivery man. Taako gets a lot of packages.





	Wait a minute, Mister Postman!

**Author's Note:**

> Before anyone one starts calling the police, this is a fic I already wrote for a not as well-known fandom/pair, so I re-wrote to fit this ship and fandom. So, please don't go claiming I stole this or anything.

**Play Factory review sheet**

**Name:** Taako Taco

**Type of customer (first-time, regular, beta tester):** Regular/Beta tester

**Subject/product you wish to review:** Little Rooster

**Comments:**

While the ideal of the Little Rooster seems like a fun thought , the actual concept just doesn't come through. The buttons to set the time on the device is both hard to see and figure out. The ‘alarm’ also doesn't possess much of a buzz. Most morning I actually slept through it.

 

It’s a cute gimmicky item but too lackluster of a product for me to want to spend actual money on.

\---

Taako was in his office grading the student’s recent exam. From out the corner of his eyes, he could see Edward standing in front of the doorway. He pretended not to notice. Edward then began to obnoxiously clear his throats causing Taako to let out a sigh.

“What do you want, Edward?” Taako monotonously asked as he continue to grade his papers.

“Just came by to ask you what you were doing after work.”

Taako turned to look at Edward with narrowed eyes. The man couldn't possibly be suggesting what he thought he was. Edward been avoiding him like the plague ever since they slept together a few months ago. Not only that , but the man had a boyfriend for Istus sake.

A boyfriend whom Edward had immediately hooked up with just days after they had fucked. Taako’s mind bitterly added.

“I’m going home like I always do.” said Taako, “What’s it to you?”

Taako raised an eyebrow as he watched Edward walk into his office before shutting the door behind him.

“I don’t know. I just thought maybe we could catch up.” Edward said as he shrugged his shoulder, “Get a few drinks at the bar nearby. Talk. Maybe do a few things afterward.”

Taako’s face was red before Edward had even finished his sentence.

“Are you asking me for sex?”

“Hey, I never flat out said sex.” Edward said while waving his arms defensively. “I suggested drinks first and if things led to that then, well….”

“You’re fucking unbelievable.” Taako said while angrily pushing out of his chair, “You used me, pretend I don’t exist for days afterwards. And now you expect me to let you come anywhere near my ass again?”

Edward had the nerve to look actually shocked at Taako’s statement which only made Taako angrier.

“What’s the big deal?” said Edward, “Did you think I wanted a relationship? I’m sorry but I don’t do that type of thing. I thought you knew that.”

“Really? Then explain your boyfriend.” Taako said with crossed arms. “Speaking of which why are you coming to me instead of him? I assume he was the better choice considering how you picked him over me.”

“Come on, Taako. We may be gay but we’re still man.” Edward then walked behind Taako’s desk until he was within mere inches from the chubbier man. This gave Taako chance to really take a good look at the man and made him wonder exactly what he had ever saw in Edward. Even now, Taako couldn't say he saw Edward as ugly but he definitely wasn't someone to get hot and bothered over. He was lanky, teeth slightly crooked, and had misshapen ears. Yet, despite all his flaws he still had manage to make Taako fall in love with him. Just enough to get what he wanted before breaking his heart like so many before him.

“Men do needs, not relationships. Considering your status on the streets I would think you would understand this more than anyone.”

Ten years ago, Taako probably would have hit Edward for that last comment but today phrases like that barely chip away at him. It was a just another minor harmful things to add to his already miserable self-esteem. Yeah, it would stay in his head a while before being crushed out by his own self-hatred.

“For example,” Edward continued. “We all need someone who make us look good. Someone who has your family and friends wondering ‘Wow! How did he get him.’ and that’s what I have Brody for. And then we have sexual urges. Needs so strong that a simple hand-job won’t do and that’s where you come in.”

Edward suddenly grabbed Taako’s hip and Taako tried his best not to flinch.

“You have such a talented little mouth, a tight ass, and such skillful hands.” Edward said before biting his bottom lips as his eyes roamed lecherously over Taako’s body. “Come on. Let me get into those pants one more time. You know you want to.”

Taako sighed and reluctantly walked closer into Edward’s arms closing the small gap between them. He leaned his mouth beside Edward’s ear.

“Sorry, but my pants only have enough room for one asshole.” Taako said before shoving Edward off him.

\---

Taako threw his suitcase on the sofa before slamming the door behind him. He couldn't believe Edward. Men don’t do relationships? We just have needs? Bullshit!

Taako plopped down on the sofa his suitcase had landed on and leaned his head back. But was it bullshit? Taako was about to turn 30 next year and so far he had never been in an actual relationship. Sure, he had been with plenty of guys, guys who only wanted to fuck him but never wanted to commit to him.

Sad part is, Taako current relationship status was slightly his fault. In high school, he was a bit of a slut though admittedly he is kind of known as one even today. But could anyone blame him? He went around the school being known as the tubby kid that everyone picked on until senior year hit and he was the tubby kid that everyone wanted to ‘practice’ on. Yes, being known as the school slut wasn't ideal but it was nice being wanted for a change.

Then college came and Taako thought he could change all that. Find someone who could see past his weight and love him for him but it never happened. People were even shallower in college as they were in high school. Sure, they loved his mouth and ass but wouldn't be caught with that same fat ass once it was broad daylight.

And then out of college it was just more of the same thing. He hated it! He thought about going on diets and even contemplated getting surgery but he would never go through with it. Mainly because even if he did find someone afterwards in the back of his mind he would always be wondering would they truly love him? Would they honestly be with him if he was still fat?

The doorbell rang and Taako rolled his eyes. The only time someone ranged on his doorbell was when he was getting a package or his landlord wanted his rent money, and considering Taako had just paid his landlord last week he knew it had to be the other.

“Great just one more thing to remind me how lonely my life is.” Taako said before walking across the room to open the door.

The door swung open and Taako stood frozen in place as he stared at the figure before him. 

It was indeed the delivery man but exactly what type of delivery man, Taako wasn’t sure. The man was huge, not huge like Taako himself, but huge in that he had muscle practically everywhere on his body. His massive brown thighs look like they were going to rip the seams of his tan shorts with just one swing of his leg, but that was nothing compared to the man’s shirt. It was so see-through that Taako wouldn’t be shocked if it was made out of tissue paper. He could almost make out the color of the man’s nipples for Pan sake. The poor buttons on the man’s uniform tried their best to stay clasped but Taako could tell they were straining to hold together against the postman’s massive pecs . His hair was raven-blacked, dreaded, and tied together in a ponytail, giving the man a sophisticated yet dangerous look to him. Sure, this was a delivery man, if said delivery man was from a porn flick.

“Sir? ” said the postman, his voice sounding slightly concerned.

Taako snapped out of his daze and realized that the man had been standing there waiting for him to take the package from his hand.

“Oh, sorry.” A flustered Taako said as he grabbed that small brown box.

“Have a good afternoon.” The postman said before walking off.

Taako congratulated himself for waiting three seconds before looking down the hall to stare at the retreating man’s ass.

\---

**Play Factory review sheet**

**Name:** Taako Taco

**Type of customer (first-time, regular, beta tester):** Regular/Beta tester

**Subject/product you wish to review:** Fatboy

**Comments:**

Speaking as someone who is on the short side, the Fatboy was a little bit too much even for me. It made me feel like a big awkward mess. It creates a lack of pressure that makes it difficult to feel how hard I’m going and where I’m going. And just using it alone doesn't give me much of a sensation either.

\---

The doorbell rang and Taako quickly smoothed out his clothes before answering it. He knew he was probably being silly. He rarely ever seen the same delivery man twice, so what were the odds that he see the same man from before today?

Taako opened the door. Apparently the odds were in his favor.

 

“Hi, I have a couple packages for Taako Taco.” said the hunky delivery man from a few days ago. Beside him was three, huge, brown boxes laying on the ground.

 

“Um … Yes , that’s me. I’ll take them.” Taako said as he went to grab one of the boxes. He tried to lift the box up but it barely made an inch off the ground before he gave up and set it back down. What exactly did the company send to him that could weigh so much?

“Yeah, they’re pretty heavy.” The postman laugh, a laugh that cause a slight flutter to happen within Taako’s stomach. “I can place them inside your room if you want?”

“Um, sure go ahead, dude.” Taako said while backing away from the door.

The postman place the boxes in his room one by one. Every time he bent over to place them down, he unknowingly gave Taako a nice view of his shapely ass. Taako still didn't know what the company had sent him but he knew he had some new wanking material to use for it.

“Well, that’s the last of them.” The postman said while leaving out the doorway. Taako quickly followed behind.

“Um, thanks.” Taako said, while internally berating himself for not thinking up anything else to say before the man left.

“No problem. Have a good afternoon.” And , once again , the postman was off.

\---

**Play Factory review sheet**

**Name:** Taako Taco

**Type of customer (first-time, regular, beta tester):** Regular/Beta tester

**Subject/product you wish to review:** Maestro

**Comments:**

I have yet been able to try out the Maestro due to the fact that I can’t figure out how to assemble it. I’m the one who ’s supposed to be hard here, not the directions.

\---

Taako sat in the middle of a pile of bolts, screws and PVC piping. He had a little white manual in his hand and he was flipping through it frantically.

“Insert slot A into slot Q? But these only go up to M.”

 

Taako desperately looked around the floor for something that look similar to the slot Q that was shown in the manual. It was then that the doorbell rang.

Taako let out a frustrated sigh.

“Coming, coming.” He said as he dropped everything in his hand and walked over to the door.

“Oh!” Taako said as he was actually surprised to see the same delivery man from a few days ago. Two times could be called a coincidences but three times was just tempting faith.

However, now that he was here Taako felt extremely embarrassed at his attire. He was wearing a pair of baggy sweatpants and a stain t-shirt since he really hadn't expected any guest today. His hair was also in a mess from running his hand through it so many times as he tried to figure out the instructions to that damn machine.

“Yes, I have a package for…” The man pause and narrowed his eyes as he looked behind Taako. “Is that the package I delivered a few days ago?”

“Um … yeah.” said Taako.

“It looks kind difficult to put together. Do you need any help?”

“Really?” Taako asked as he was completely taken surprise by the man’s offer.

“Okay, go for it.” Taako said as he couldn't think of reason to deny the man’s kindness. It was then, at the moment, he remembered exactly what the machine was.

“Oh! Can you just hold on a second? ” Taako softly closed the door before looking around the room for a particular piece of the machine. Most of the parts look completely normal and if Taako was the one reading the manual, it would be easy the hide what the device was. However, there was one crucial part of the machine that could give it all the way.

“Ah- ha! There you are.” Taako said before picking up a pink silicone dildo with a metal slot attach to it off the floor. He quickly hid it inside his bedroom before rushing back to open the front door.

“Come on in.”

\---

They sat down on the ground and Taako read off the manual as the delivery man followed his directions.

 

“I really appreciate this, um….” It was then Taako realized he never bothered to figure out the man ’s name.

“Kravitz.” The postman replied with a smile.

“Oh? Well, thanks Kravs.” Taako said before blocking his face with the manual in order to hide his now reddened ears. “Screw in a bolt into hole number 2. Um… do you always do these kinds of things for your customers? ”

Kravitz chuckled and it was right then and there that Taako knew he was in trouble. Kravitz looks may have caused him to form a simple crush but his laugh alone could make Taako fall in love with him.

“No, you're my first.” Kravitz said while screwing in a bolt. “I wouldn't really have time to do this kind of thing during my normal work hours. However, since you are my last stop for today, I don’t mind doing it.”

Kravitz lifted his chest off the ground and wiped away a trace of sweat from his brow.

“Um, would it bother you if I took off my shirt? ”

“Oh, Itsus ! Yes, please. ” Is what Taako wanted to say but instead he manage to give out a choked. “Sure , I don’t mind .”

Kravitz unbuttoned his shirt and laid it on the sofa beside him before going back to work on the machine. Taako just sat there silently. Stuck in a daze as he tried to figure out how it was even possible for a man like this to exist.

Taako had thought Kravitz’s shirt barely left anything for imagination but it was quite different to see the man’s torso fully unclothed. His pecs were massive and plump, his abs defined and slender, and was that a small raven tattoo on the center of his chest ? Taako was a sucker for man with tattoos.

“Nice.” Taako unknowingly whispered through his lips.

“I’m sorry. What?” Kravitz said while turning around to look at Taako.

Taako’s face grew bright red as he realized what had just happened.

“Um... ni ... nice. Nice. You’re a really nice person.”

“Aww, thanks.” Kravitz said as a huge grin spread across his face. “My friends often say I’m too nice. That I should stop or I’m going to let people walk over me at some point.”

“No, don’t do that. This world is already filled with enough assholes.” Taako said his voice laced with bitterness. “Slide Slot H into Slot J.”

 

“I take it you’re not a people person.” Kravitz said as he followed Taako’s instructions.

 

“More, like people aren't really a Taako person.” Taako said while remembering all his failed love encounters.

“I don’t agree with that.” Kravitz then turned and smile at Taako. “I think I’m beginning to become one.”

Taako’s ears turned even a darker shade of red. Oh, he was definitely in trouble.

\---

“I think we’re done.” Taako said with glee as he noticed there weren't any more pieces on the floor. It had taken them a few hours but the machine was now complete.

“Are you sure?” asked Kravitz. “I can’t help but feel like something's missing. Is there supposed to be some type of attachment that goes right here.”

Taako flushed as watched Kravitz point to the rod where the silicone dildo was supposed to be place on.

“Uh...no. It’s fine. The instructions says so.” Taako stuttered out.

“What is it supposed to be , exactly?” Kravitz said as he looked the machine over.

“Umm, it’s getting real late. Don’t you have to go back to your job or something?” To be honest Taako wouldn’t have minded if Kravitz stayed the whole night but he had to think of something to direct the man attention away from the machine.

“Ah, shit! You’re right! I have to go clock out or my boss will have my ass.” Kravitz said before quickly putting his shirt back on, to Taako’s disappointment.

“Before you go, let me give you some money or something. You know to thank you for helping me.” Taako said as he followed Kravitz toward the door with his wallet in hand.

Kravitz turned around to gently place his hand over the hand that was carrying the wallet and Taako swore his heart skipped a beat.

 

“Don’t. I offered to help. It was just a nice gesture and nothing more. Besides I’m not allowed to take money from customers anyway.”

Kravitz walked out the doorway leaving Taako frozen in place. His fingers seemed to tingle as if they could still feel Kravitz’s warmth on them.

“Have a good night.” Kravitz said with a smile before walking down the hallway.

\---

 

**Play Factory review sheet**

**Name:** Taako Taco

**Type of customer (first-time, regular, beta tester):** Regular/Beta tester

**Subject/product you wish to review:** Maestro

**Comments:**

Marthammor Duin ! I’m into rough sex but this machine was ridiculous. It seems to have only two settings extremely fast and ‘Pan , take the wheel ’ . I love a fast fuck but I love my asshole more. I will not be using this product anytime soon.

\---

As Taako receive more packages he began to see Kravitz pretty often. They would have short little conversation every time they would meet and with each passing day Taako learned more and more about the hot delivery man. For example, He found out the reason Kravitz was the only person who seemed to delivery to him was because Kravitz’s job had made some cutbacks, leaving only a few people with their jobs still intact. Meaning, Kravitz wasn't only a regular delivery man for him but for a bunch people in his neighborhood.

He also learned that Kravitz was in college and was working on becoming an engineer. That his birthday was in August. He had three sisters. That despite his dark and dangerous appearance, he loved all things cute and fluffy.

Needless to say , Taako was quickly becoming enamored with the man , which would only lead to more heartbreak if he didn't stop his feelings soon. Kravitz was way out of his league . Besides, Taako didn't even know if he was even gay, bi, or what have you. Even if Kravitz did bat for his side , he couldn't imagine a person with such an amazing body would want to have anything to do with him. The most Taako could hope for was a nice friendship and considering his lack of friends at the moment Taako was willing to take that.

The doorbell rang and Taako happily went to open it.

 

“Um...Hi.” Kravitz said while barely looking at Taako

“Hi?” Taako said while raising an eyebrow at Kravitz. Something was wrong. Kravitz was acting strange.

And that was when Taako noticed it. A severely damaged-looking box in Kravitz’s hand.

“I’m sorry.” Kravitz immediately explain once he saw Taako noticed the box. “I don’t know what happened but the package just arrived at our office looking like this. If you want, you can file a complaint, or call headquarters, or…”

“Calm down.” Taako said as held back a chuckle. Kravitz was quite cute when he was nervous like this. “Accidents happen. As long as the contents inside are okay everything is fine, and trust me, with the type of stuff I received , I’m sure a few bumps and bruises to the box wouldn’t have damage it at all.”

Kravitz let out a sigh of relief.

“Thank, Raven ! ” Kravitz exclaimed. “I was worried you were going to be real upset about this and then things would be awkward between us.”

“Oh no, we wouldn’t want that.” Taako said jokingly as Kravitz handed him the package.

When Taako grabbed it, he suddenly felt the weight of the box shift before hearing something fall out and hit the ground hard.

Taako just stood there in shock as he realized what had just happened. He prayed that whatever fell out wasn’t too obvious. That Kravitz wouldn’t be able to figure out what it was. However, considered how Kravitz was now staring at the ground all bug-eyed he doubt he would be so lucky.

Taako looked down and immediately wanted a hole in the ground to appear and swallow him whole. A dildo, and not just any kind of dildo but a huge, black , thick one was lying on the ground in between himself and Kravitz.

“I… Um… It’s not… Uh… I can-”

“I should go.” was Kravitz’s flustered reply as he ran down the hall before Taako could even get a sentence out.

\---

**Play Factory review sheet**

**Name:** Taako Taco

**Type of customer (first-time, regular, beta tester):** Regular/Beta tester

**Subject/product you wish to review:** Packaging

**Comments:**

 

Use stronger packaging. Use Stronger Packaging!  **USE STRONGER PACKAGING!**

\---

It’s been two weeks since Taako last saw Kravitz. Two weeks of Taako feeling absolutely miserable after scaring off the one good thing that had entered his life. At least he assumed he had scared Kravitz off. It was possible that he hadn't seen Kravitz in a while due to the fact that there hadn't been any packages for him lately. He couldn't imagine Kravitz would stop delivering to him, deliberating putting his job on the line, just so he could avoid seeing Taako. Then again, it’s not like it hadn't happen to him before. Edward used up all his sick days trying to avoid him at work after they had hooked up.

Speaking of which, Taako been noticing that Edward has been acting a bit weird these past weeks. It started off with him being a bit nicer to Taako earlier this month. He would offer Taako help on papers, asked him if he wanted anything from the break room and so forth. Of course, Taako was no gerblin. He knew Edward was only being nice to him to try to get into his pants again, so he would brush off his advances each time and that’s when passive aggressive Edward came out. Making snide comments towards him during teacher meetings, pretending to be busy when Taako had to talk to him about something work related, ‘accidentally’ bumping into him in the hallways. If Taako wasn’t so bummed about the whole Kravitz situation he would probably be laughing at how ridiculous Edward was being.

Suddenly, Taako stomach growled causing him to remember he had eaten anything all day. He checked his watch and saw that it would be another half hour before his break. However, that didn't mean he couldn't get something from the vending machine to snack on.

Taako got up from his desk and walked out of his office.

“Now, if you could just sign here.”

Taako froze. He recognize that voice.

He turned around to see Kravitz standing in front of the secretary's desk. So far, Kravitz had yet to notice him as he was too busy getting a clipboard signed by the secretary. Taako didn't know what to do. Should he pretend like he didn't notice him and go hide back in his office? Or should he walk right up to him and try to start up a conversation with him, pretend everything was fine and that Kravitz hadn't seen a dildo drop on his floor a few weeks ago.

But before Taako could even make a decision, Kravitz had already turned around and spotted him. And now he was walking right towards him.

“Hi.” Kravitz said once he reached Taako.

“Hi.” said Taako trying his best not to stutter.

“So you work at this college?”

“Yeah, I’m a professor here. Transmutation Science.”

There was a brief awkward pause.

“About last time…” They both spoke in unison before immediately stopping to hear the other speak.

“Uh, you go.”

“No, you speak first.”

“No, you first.”

“It’s okay. Re-”

“So, who's this? ”

Taako turned behind him to see who was speaking and had to resist letting out a groan once he saw Edward.

“Edward, why are you here?” Taako asked not even trying to hide the frustration in his voice.

“Why am I here?” Edward said while crossing his arms, “Why are you out here talking to some delivery boy when you should be working?”

“It’s my fault.” said Kravitz, “I’m the one who spoke to him first.”

“Kravitz, you don’t have to apologize to him. It’s not like he’s my boss or anything.” Taako said while stressing the word ‘boss’ to make a point.

“Kravitz? So, you know each other?” Edward said as he glared at Kravitz.

“Yeah. Is that a problem? He’s my friend.” said Taako though admittedly he was sure if it was appropriate to call Kravitz his friend. They only ever talked to each other during deliveries and it’s not like they ever hung out or anything.

“Friend. I’m sure he’s your friend. You have many ‘friends’ don’t you.” Edward said while using air quotes.

“I’m sorry is there a problem here?” Kravitz said while looking back and forward between Taako and Edward.

“No one was talking to you, Boy Toy.” Edward suddenly shouted.

“Excuse you!” Kravitz said angrily. His face now red and his muscles appearing to flex in anger. If Taako wasn’t so worried at the thought of a fight breaking out he might have found the sight arousing.

Taako then turned to Edward and saw that he had turned completely white. Apparently, the man hadn't really taken noticed of Kravitz’s size until now.

“Edward, you should go or you’re only going to end up getting embarrassed or worse.” Taako said sternly.

Edward gave a made a small ‘ hmmph ’ sound before turning around and walking back to his office.

“Who was that guy?” Kravitz asked once Edward was out of earshot.

“A mistake.” Taako replied.

“Something’s not right about him. What time do you get off?”

Taako stared at Kravitz with wide eyes.

“Uh...why?”

“Nothing. It’s just that I don’t trust that guy .” said Kravitz, his voice sounding very concern. “Hate for you to have to work late with him.”

“Edward? He’s more bark than bite. You don’t have to worry about him doing anything to me. Beside I get off at 5 anyway.”

Kravitz then took a pen out of his pocket and begin to write something down on his clipboard.

“Here, take this.” Kravitz said as he ripped the sheet of paper off the clipboard and handed it to Taako.

Taako looked at the paper and saw a bunch of numbers written on it.

“It’s my phone number.” said Kravitz.

Taako felt his cheeks glow bright red.

“You know , just in case that guy tries to pull something.” Kravitz then looked at his watch and frowned. “Damn! I have to go. See you.”

Taako watched Kravitz leave, his eyes lingering on the man’s ass like always. Once Kravitz was out of sight, he let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding. He didn't how he ended up from embarrassing himself in front of Kravitz to getting his phone number but whatever had happened , he was thankful for it.

\---

Taako was supposed to get off at 5:00 but then he remembered he had some overdue test papers to grade and had to stay longer. It was now 6:30 and he was a bit suspicious why Edward also seemed to be working late as well. The man usually got all his worked done an hour before it was time to get off. So, it was a bit odd that one of the few times that Taako was staying late he was as well. It also didn't help that he kept taking quick glance inside Taako’s office every time he went to the water fountain, almost as if he was checking to see if Taako was still there.

Taako grabbed his phone and the piece of paper Kravitz gave him out of his pocket.

“Should I really call him?” Taako said to himself. Even though he was being extremely weird, it wasn’t like Edward had done anything yet. Plus, Taako was a grown man. He was able to take care of himself.

Edward walked past Taako door again. This time he stopped to give a more than noticeable look inside while pretending to stop and tie his shoes. Taako’s hand was dialing on the phone before he even realized it. The phone ringed three times before being picked up by an answering machine.

Taako hung up the phone and sighed.

“He probably wouldn’t have come anyway.”

\---

It was now around 7:00 and Taako was just walking out the building. He had took his chance once he had saw Edward go to use the bathroom. He was just about to walk around the corner when he suddenly heard footsteps behind him. Taako turned around and groaned once he saw Edward coming towards him.

 

“Edward, why are you following me!”

“I’m no-”

“Yes, you are.” Taako quickly interrupted. “You purposely stayed late just so you can stalk me. What is wrong with you?”

“I...It’s just...why won’t you go out with me?” Edward asked with a pitiful look on his face.

“Go out? I thought you just wanted a quick fuck.”

“I don’t want that anymore. I want to be with you. Like actually be with you. I’ll even dump my boyfriend if that ’s what you want.” Edward said while looking at Taako with a desperate look in his eyes.

Taako stared at Edward in shock. He wondered where this confession was coming from. Where was this Edward the night they had sex together and why did he only seem to show up after Taako had rejected him? And it was at that moment that Taako realize what was happening. Taako let out a laugh .

“What’s so funny?” Edward asked looking a bit frightened by Taako’s sudden outburst.

“You.” Taako said with a chuckle. “You’re pathetic, Edward. You only want me because you can’t have me. Like a child throwing a tantrum for a toy he can’t have. The sad thing is that a few days back I would have taken you up on your offer but I've recently discovered that even I’m not that desperate. Goodbye, Edward.”

Taako made move to leave but Edward stopped him by grabbing a hold of his wrist.

“Wait!” Edward pleaded.

“He said good bye.” Came a deep voice from behind them.

Taako and Edward turned around to see a pissed off looking Kravitz.

He actually came. Was the only thought going through Taako’s head as he felt Edward let go of his wrist.

“I was just-” Edward started to explain.

“Leaving.” Kravitz said. It wasn’t a question but an order.

 

“Um...yeah.”

Edward turned to look at Taako one more time before walking away.

“I saw I had missed your call and I was worried.” Kravitz said while walking closer to Taako, “So, I immediately came over. Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine.” said Taako, “I don’t think he was going to do anything serious but thanks for coming regardless.”

Once again there was awkward silence and Taako cursed himself for not being able to think of anything to say even now.

“ Sooo , I guess I should be going.” Kravitz said while rubbing the back of his head nervously.

“Do you want to get something to drink?” The words were out before Taako could even stop them. What the hell was he thinking? Kravitz obviously only saw him as a customer. No way would he want to-

“Sure.” Kravitz answered and Taako felt his heart skip a beat. “Where to?”

“Um, there’s a bar nearby that we can walk to.”

“Then let’s go.”

\---

They entered the bar and saw that it was somewhat crowded but were able to find a table for two somewhere in the back. The waitress came and they order their drinks. When she left, the two was once again in silence.

“I’m sorry about Edward.” Taako finally spoke. “For what he said earlier. The whole ‘Boy Toy’ thing.”

“Don’t be.” Kravitz said while waving the apology off. “It seem like he was trying to get more at you with that comment than me. Was he an ... Ex?”

“Something like that.” said Taako.

The waitress came back with their drinks and Taako took a sip before continuing to talk.

“Edward, like so many guys before him always wanted to have sex with me but would never actually want to commit. Um, sorry if you don’t want to hear about all this gay stuff.”

 

“Oh, I don’t mind. I’m gay myself.” Kravitz said before taking a drink of his beer.

“Oh?” Taako said while trying to hide the excitement in his voice.

“Yes, and one friendly , queer advice to another you should stop going for men who only want to use you for sex.”

“Oh, I've tried looking for them.” Taako said after taking another sip of his beer. “Unfortunately , no man out there wants to be with a big fat ass.”

“Well, If it helps I think your ass is-” Kravitz paused and his cheek suddenly turned red. “ I think this beer is hitting my brain a little too fast.”

Taako raised an eyebrow at Kravitz, curious at what he was about to say.

“Your appearance isn’t the issue and you shouldn't let men use you like that.” Kravitz continued.

“Well, it’s not always bad. I mean I have needs too.”

“So, take care of them yourself. I mean don’t you have that dildo.” Kravitz eyes went wide once he realized what he had just said. “I’m sorry. I shouldn't have brought that up.”

“No, don’t be. It was going to come up sooner or later.” Taako said truthfully.

“Look, Taako. Whatever you do in your home is your own private business.” Kravitz said while looking quite flustered. Taako couldn't tell if that was due to the drink or the conversation “It’s not my place to judge whether you stick a dildo up your ass or...or…”

“An extender on my dick?”

“What?!” Kravitz said, mouth wide open in shock.

“All those packages you sent me have been sex toys.” Taako didn't know why he felt so comfortable telling this to Kravitz all of a sudden. Maybe his drink was starting to affect him too. “A company send me their products to test out. I review them and in return I get a little bit of extra spending money.”

“Wow!” Kravitz said still sounding surprised but not looking to be disgusted or judgmental about Taako’s ‘hobby’. “How did you manage to get a job like that?”

“Well, when you fuck a lot of guys , word gets around. Somehow, a local toy company got word of me and thought I would be perfect to test out their products.”

“Fun job.” Kravitz said with a grin.

“Not really.” Taako said after finishing his beer. “Many of the stuff they send me aren't good, hence the need for testing. In fact, I don’t think a single product from the company has been able to get me off this past month.”

Taako signaled the waitress for another drink while Kravitz just sat there and stared at him with a fixed gaze.

“So, every single package I delivered to you was a-”

“Yup.” Taako replied before thanking the waitress for bringing him another drink.

 

“Then what was that thing I helped build in your room a few days ago.”

Taako choked on his beer.

“Well?” Kravitz said, insistent on getting an answer.

“I don’t know what better way to explain it, then to just say that it’s a machine meant for fucking.” Taako said while trying to avoid Kravitz stare, “That missing part you noticed was where a dildo was supposed to be inserted into.”

“So there are really such things as a sex machine? ” Kravitz said slack-jawed , “I never knew there were so many types of sex toys. I just thought it was mostly vibrators and anal beads and stuff. I actually have another package in the company’s car that I’m supposed to deliver to you tomorrow and I have to admit that now I’m a bit curious to see what inside it.”

Taako threw a sideways glance at Kravitz before grabbing his drink once more.

“Um, are you sure you should be drinking so much?” Kravitz asked while sounding slightly worried. “Don’t want to have you drunk driving.”

“Don’t worry, I don’t drive to work anyway. My house is literally within walking distance from here and the school.”

Taako took a deep swig of his beer to give him enough confidence to ask Kravitz this next question.

“Kravitz, have you ever used a sex toy before?”

“What?” Kravitz gasped. His cheeks now stained a slight pink color.

“It’s just that you seem really interested in what I was saying and-” Taako quickly tried to rambled out.

“So, it was that obvious.” Kravitz chuckled before setting down his beer. “Well, no. I haven’t. But then again I never had sex either.”

“What?” Taako said with mouth agape.

“Oh, it’s not like I’m against it. Not saving myself for marriage or anything.”

“Then why?” Taako asked sounding deeply confused. “I’m mean you’re so ho- attractive.”

 

“Thanks” Kravitz said before winking at Taako causing Taako to feel suddenly warm in the face. “But it’s not my looks that preventing me from having sex...or maybe it is. I don’t know it’s hard to explain.”

“Try to.” Taako said, his eyes completely clear of judgment .

“Guys see me with this body.” Kravitz said while gesturing at himself. “And instantly expect me to be some kind of sex god. The second they find out the most experience I ever had has been my right hand , they leave me. You don’t know how many relationships I've been in where the person dumps me once they found out I was a virgin. People, am I right?”

“Um, yeah… people.” Taako said while nervously grabbing for his drink.

\---

Taako walked into his apartment while closing the door behind him. He then set down on the nearest couch and thought about what had just happened at the bar.

A virgin. Kravitz was a virgin? Kravitz was a single, gay, virgin and that's all Taako needed to know that there was no justice in the world. Taako had always assumed he could never get a boyfriend due to his body, yet Kravitz who had the body of a god and the personality of angel was in the same exact position as him.

It wasn’t fair. Who cared if Kravitz was virgin? As long he was always beside you, caring about you, supporting you , wasn’t that enough. Besides, why did Kravitz have to be the one with all the knowledge? Couldn't they just teach him? If Kravitz was his...oh Pan , if Kravitz was his.

Taako went to rub the bulge that was beginning to tent in his pants as his thought about all the things he would love to do to Kravitz if he was his. He paused for a second to think about his next action before reaching behind the couch and pulling out the dildo he hadn't bothered to touch since the incident a few days ago.

He looked the dildo over. It was called The Bandit and was apparently going to be a real best seller with customers. Taako doubt that considering the quality of the last few items the company had delivered to him, but then again how could a sex toy factory fuck up something as simple as a dildo.

Taako got up and took off his pants and shirt. He then grabbed some lube from a dresser nearby. After heavily applying lube to his hand, he began rubbing it up and down the silicone toy. Normally he wouldn’t need as much preparation or at all, but the toy was a bit intimidating even for him.

Taako place his knees on the ground and took his hand to position the toy so that it would breach the hole of his ass. He took a deep breath before pushing the dildo deep inside him.

“Oh.” Taako gasped out in surprised as he felt the toy stretch the inner wall of his ass. The dildo actually felt quite gentle compared to some of the others Taako had used in the past. It felt fleshy, squishy and almost life- like.

Taako took his hand and moved the dildo halfway out his ass before slamming it back in again. He let a choked gasp as he felt the head of the toy push right against that nub of flesh deep inside him.

“Yes.” Taako moaned as he began the move the dildo inside him at a faster pace.

He closed his eyes and allowed his mind to take over. Right now it wasn’t some piece of silicone deep inside him but Kravitz’s hard dick fucking him for all he was worth.

Suddenly, Taako heard the door swing open and his entire body froze as he remembered that he hadn’t locked the door.

“Hey, Taako ! Since I was already in the are-”

Kravitz instantly stopped speaking once he spotted Taako on the floor. Bare ass sticking straight out at him, filled to the brim with the black rubber cock. Kravitz stared wide eyed at Taako. His mouth agape and the package in his hand dropping on the floor from his lack of grip.

Taako could only look back in complete fear. His face red from embarrassment and a little bit from the sensation of the toy still being inside him.

“I-I didn’t...mean….” Was all Kravitz could get out before looking down at Taako ass. He then licked his lips. Subconsciously? Taako wasn’t sure but either way it cause his eyes to widen with interest.

“I should go.” Kravitz said before turning around.

“No, wai-ah!” Taako turned around to stop Kravitz from leaving, but fell to the ground in pleasure once he felt the dildo move with him.

“Are you okay?” Kravitz said as he quickly rushed over and bend down to see if Taako was alright.

Taako looked back up and was greeted with Kravitz’s crotch directly in his line of vision. He gulped once he saw the giant budge practically stretching the front of the delivery man’s zipper.

His hand moved before his brain could even function what he was doing. He ran his palm over the tent in Kravitz’s pants causing the man to let out a gasp of surprised.

 

“Taako, what are you doing?” Kravitz groaned as he felt the man continued to rub him.

“Please.” Taako begged while not fully explaining what he was pleading for but hoped that it would become clear as he unzipped the front of Kravitz’s pants.

“I-I-I told you. I’m not any good.” Kravitz said. His voice laced with uncertainty yet he made no move to back away.

“I don’t care.” Taako said and he truly didn’t. He didn’t care if Kravitz was inexperience, or about the consequences that would happen afterwards. He was lonely, he was horny, and Kravitz most likely was going to walk out of his life forever after this. Before that happened, Taako at least wanted to have ‘something’ with Kravitz before he had to say goodbye.

Taako pulled down Kravitz’s boxers allowing the man erection to spring free. Taako stared at it hungrily. It was big, thick and brown. Looking somewhat frightening as thin amounts of pre-cum slowly bubbled on top of its purple -pink , bulbous head.

Taako carefully grabbed the base of Kravitz’s cock causing Kravitz to let out a small moan at the contact. Kravitz felt nice in his hand, all warm and throbbing , within his grasp. Taako then moved his hand up and down the stiff member pausing every now and then to rub his thumb over the tip of Kravitz’s penis.

“Fuck.” Kravitz panted out as he stared down at Taako. His eyes glazed over with lust. His mouth slightly ajar.

Taako licked his lips as he watch as more precum began to spill from the man’s cock. He took out his tongue and gave a long leisurely lick at the head of it causing Kravitz to let out a shout of surprised.

“Shit!” Kravitz exclaimed while moving back a little.

“What’s wrong?” Taako asked while looking at Kravitz with fear in his eyes. Was Kravitz backing out? Deciding he didn’t want this, didn’t want Taako?

“Y-Your tongue…” Kravitz stuttered. His cheeks now a bright red. “It licked me.”

If Taako wasn’t afraid that it would scared the man off , he would have laughed.

“So? Have you never gotten a blow job before?”

“No,” Kravitz said, his cheeks now even redder “I told you I never had sex before. That includes blow jobs or whatever.”

Oh, this was going was going to be fun. Taako thought as an evil smirk appeared on his face.

“Then please allow me to be your first.” Taako said before opening his mouth and swallowed Kravitz whole.

“Holy! Ah! Fuck!” Were the cries that poured from Kravitz’s mouth as he felt his cock hit the back of Taako ’s throat.

Taako smiled around the man’s cock , pleased with Kravitz ’s response. Taako didn’t want to brag but he enjoyed sucking dick , especially thick, larges one like Kravitz ’s . He adjusted his jaw a bit to support Kravitz’s thickness before moving his mouth up and down the man’s shaft. He took his time at first. Slowly sucking the man in and out while licking under the cock every now and then. He then sped up . Working his mouth in a piston-like motion, coating Kravitz’s dick in his saliva as if marking it as his.

“Tight...ah...so hot…” Was the mutterings Taako heard above him. He could tell Kravitz was about to cum, his cock was practically pulsating in his mouth. Ready to burst any second now. Taako grabbed one of Kravitz’s hands and place it on his head hoping the man would get what he was hinting at. Apparently he did, as Taako felt Kravitz grab a good chunk of his hair before slamming his dick inside the man’s mouth with gusto.

Taako enjoyed a good face fucking. He could feel his dick twitch with each thrust Kravitz took inside his mouth. There was nothing like the feel of your lover ’s balls slapping against your chin as you could feel his cock practically in your neck.

Kravitz’s hand tighten in Taako’s hair letting Taako know that this was it. He tried to relax his throat even more so he would be able to swallow all that was about to be given to him. However, he felt Kravitz beginning to pull all the way out of him and Taako wasn’t having that.

As soon as he felt the tip of Kravitz’s dick hit his lips, Taako immediately grabbed hold of Kravitz’s ass and shoved him forward so that the man’s cock was again back in his throat.

Kravitz let out a loud scream that was practically a roar as he empty himself inside Taako’s mouth. Taako took in every drop, enjoying the warm, salty taste that hit his tongue.

Kravitz patted down Taako’s hair as he slowly use the man’s mouth to milk his last drop of cum before pulling his cock out completely. That was when Taako was met with an odd sight . Kravitz was still hard, admittedly not as hard as he was when he had entered his mouth, but it was still odd considering the powerful orgasm Kravitz had just experienced .

“How are you still hard ?” Taako said, letting the question linger.

 

“Youth? I guess.” Kravitz said with a wide grin.

For a second Taako thought about asking about Kravitz’s age but decided not to. Didn’t need to add yet another thing on the list of why the man was out of his league. Besides , there were more pressing manners at hand.

Taako began to kiss his way up the man stomach, stopping at one of Kravitz’s nipples before gently sucking and nibbling at the brown nub.

“Gods.” Kravitz choked out. “Those are real sensitive, you know?”

Taako let the nipple go with a pop and smiled up at Kravitz.

“You don’t say. ”

There was a shared smile between the both of them and Kravitz suddenly grabbed a hold Taako’s chin, surprising Taako in the process. He watched as Kravitz lowered his head, forcing their lips to come in contact with each other’s .

Taako was slightly taken aback. His lovers rarely kissed him, all too focused on getting to the ‘good stuff’. Isn’t wasn’t until this moment that he realized he had forgotten how good kissing can be.

Taako felt the tip of Kravitz’s tongue begging his lips for entrance and Taako opened it, allowing the man further access. Kravitz mapped out every part of his mouth, taking a moment to duel with Taako’s tongue before the shorter man gladly gave up in submission. Taako let out a heated moan as he felt Kravitz give a hard long suck to the wet appendage before once again licking at every area inside his mouth. Taako cock twitch as he realized Kravitz was probably tasting traces of himself.

The kiss began to grow more intense. They were biting at each other lips and the sound of smacking and popping filled the air.

Taako gave one more suck to Kravitz’s lip before backing away for a break of air. Taako took a good look at Kravitz. Chest heaving, eyes filled with desire, cock once again fully hard and bobbing with need. Taako looked down and saw that he was in no better state, probably even worse as he hadn’t cum yet.

“Bed. Now!” Taako rasped as he grabbed a hold of Kravitz wrist and pull him towards his bedroom. He thought about pulling out the dildo that was still lodge inside him, giving his prostate a light tickle with each step he took, but he decided not to. Kravitz was following behind him and he decided it would be a nice view to show him what was to come.

They made it to his bedroom and Taako laid down on his bed pulling Kravitz down on top of him.

“I honestly think you’re going to regret this.” Kravitz said now looking extremely nervous.

“It’s okay.” Taako said while kissing at Kravitz’s chin. “Just follow what I say and everything will be fine.”

Kravitz gulped.

“ Wh - What do I do first?”

“You see that night stand over there.” Taako said while pointing at the dresser beside the bed. “Reach inside and pull out a small bottle that reads Elvish lube .”

Kravitz reached inside the nightstand and pulled out the bottle in question.

“Now,” Taako said as he raised his head to get a better view of Kravitz’s next action “ Pour a good amount in your hand and cover your dick with it.”

Kravitz practically emptied the container of lube on his palm before slathering it on his dick.

“Yeah, that it’s.” Taako said while licking his lips as he watched Kravitz stroke his cock. “Make sure you get it everywhere especially on the shaft.”

Kravitz followed Taako’s instructions. His hand began to move faster and he let out a low moan of pleasure.

 

“ Whoa , there.” Taako said and Kravitz’s hand froze. “Don’t get too carried away , don’t want you to blow before you’re inside me. Next step….”

Taako grabbed a hold of his thighs and open his legs wide, allowing the dildo in his ass to be completely seen.

“Pull this out.” Taako said with a devilish grin. He could have gotten it out himself but he wanted Kravitz to have the satisfaction.

Taako watched as Kravitz trembling hands went for the black toy inside him. He grabbed the end of it and slowly pulled it out. Taako let out a loud sigh of relief as he felt his inner muscle relax now with thick object gone.

“Now?” Kravitz softly asked, seeming almost too distracted by Taako’s asshole to form a full sentence.

“Fuck me.”

Kravitz eyes shot up straight to Taako’s as if to make sure he had heard correctly.

“Are you sure?” Kravitz asked sounding worried. “I mean, don’t you need preparation?”

“Kravitz, I’m far from a virgin plus I had a dildo up my ass for half a night. I’m more than ready.” Taako then gently place a hand on Kravitz’s cheek. “Please , just fuck me. I want you.”

That seemed to be all the sign Kravitz needed. He grabbed a hold of Taako’s hips and adjusted his own so that the tip of his cock was now touching the entrance of Taako’s asshole.

“Promise to tell me if it’s too much, okay?” Kravitz asked and Taako let out a slight chuckled. Of course Kravitz would be the only lover who actually cared whether he was in pain or not.

“I promise.”

Kravitz smiled before slowly pushing himself inside Taako. Taako let out a short whimper as he felt the man’s throbbing cock stretch him open.Slowly molding his ass to fit his dick. Taako let out a choked gasp as he felt the head of the man’s penis stop on that tiny nub of flesh inside him.

“It’s so... damn... tight.” Kravitz panted out as felt Taako’s ass practically clamp onto him.

“Move. Please, move.” Taako begged. Afraid that just having Kravitz inside him would make him come all too quickly.

Kravitz pulled out, leaving only his head inside, before quickly slamming right back in. They both let out a heated moan. Taako from feeling Kravitz’s cock hitting that spot deep inside him with just the first thrust, and Kravitz from feeling Taako ass grab even a tighter hold of him. Kravitz repeated his motion, moving faster and faster with each thrust. His breathing was coming out in short pants. The rock of hips was shaking the bed violently. Taako just laid there, taking it all, fisting the sheets below him as he felt Kravitz hitting deep inside him with each push.

“So good. So...ah … fuckin good !” Kravitz cried out as his hips moved faster. His balls now slapping against Taako’s ass at this point.

Taako stared up at Kravitz through squinted eyes. He looked absolutely beautiful. Brown skin shining with sweat, eyes closed in concentration, his full lips letting out moans and pants. As Taako began to feel his stomach twitch and his cock violently jerk, he silently wished that Kravitz could somehow be his. That maybe the world would stop being shit just for once and allow him to have this one decent guy.

Taako tilted his head back as he felt his release coming. Cum jetted out on both his and Kravitz's stomachs as his scream filled the room.

Kravitz could only get in a few more thrusts before triggering his own release. Hot streams of cum shot out of his cock and filled Taako’s ass.

They both laid there awhile. Each enjoying the afterglow as they slow their panting. A few seconds past and then minutes, and suddenly it hit Taako of what he had just done.

He fucked his delivery man. Kravitz, the one guy who he had a decent friendship with, was now ruined because of his sluttiness . He wonder how long it would take before Kravitz would make up some excuse to leave after realizing the mistake he just made.

“Taako…” came Kravitz rasped voice.

Taako flinched. Apparently, not long.

Taako raised his head to look at Kravitz. Staring straight into the man’s eyes as he prepared himself once again for rejection.

“Would you go out with me?”

“I understand you don- what?” Taako said, sure that he had heard wrong.

“I know I’m really bad at sex but I’ll get better. So please , go out with me.” Kravitz begged.

 

“First of all, Kravitz , you’re definitely not bad.” Hell with a little bit of training you could become the sex god everyone thinks you are. Taako wanted to add that but he decided to leave that part out. “With that being said , why do you want to go out with me?”

Kravitz looked at Taako in confusion.

“Why not?”

“Look at me.” Taako said while gesturing towards his body. “I’m not exactly a stallion.”

“Cute.”

Taako raised an eyebrow.

“Cute. Back at the bar I was going to call you cute because that’s what you are.” Kravitz then lean over and gave Taako a kiss on the lips. “I’m sorry that all those other guys were shallow idiots who didn’t realize what they were losing with they rejected you. But if you let me, I can make up for all the hurt and lost you experience because of them. ”

Taako couldn’t believe it. Kravitz wanted him. In all his years of self-hatred and bitterness, he never imagined he could find anyone who would truly love him. Yet , here was Kravitz. A person as equally gorgeous as he was caring, who wanted him just the way he was. Fat and all.

Kravitz began to rub the back of his neck nervously.

“Um, you still haven’t said anything yet.”

Taako smiled.

“Sure, I’ll go out with you if you learn one sexual tip of advice.”

“Sure.” Kravitz said with the enthusiasm of a newborn puppy. “What do you want me to do? I’ll do anything.”

Taako positioned his mouth near Kravitz’s ears.

“You have to pull out after sex or you’re going to cause problems for the both of us.”

At first, Kravitz just stared at Taako in confusion before looking down in embarrassment to see that he was still inside the other man’s ass.

\---

 

**Play Factory review sheet**

**Name:** Taako Taco

**Type of customer (first-time, regular, beta tester):** Ex-Regular/Ex-Beta tester

**Subject/product you wish to review:** Cancellation

**Comments:**

While I enjoyed being a customer of your products for many months now , I sadly have to request a cancellation. You see, I recently discovered that all the sex toys in the world can’t make sex more enjoyable than doing it with the person you love.

**Author's Note:**

> All the sex toys Taako used are based on irl ones.


End file.
